


A Future With You and I

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Billy wiggled his toes in the cool sand.  The morning was just starting to break, oranges mixing with the pinks and blues of the dawn.  Salty ocean air ruffled his curls, finally falling past his ears, and he inhaled deeply, relishing the way the cold air refreshed his lungs.  Mornings like this were what helivedfor.  The waves crashed along the shore, a white noise that put Billy at ease.A hand slipped into his and Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Billy’s neck.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	A Future With You and I

**Author's Note:**

> We watched all of ST as a discord and season 3 can suck my ASSSSSSS
> 
> unbeta'd

Billy wiggled his toes in the cool sand. The morning was just starting to break, oranges mixing with the pinks and blues of the dawn. Salty ocean air ruffled his curls, finally falling past his ears, and he inhaled deeply, relishing the way the cold air refreshed his lungs. Mornings like this were what he _lived_ for. The waves crashed along the shore, a white noise that put Billy at ease.

A hand slipped into his and Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Billy’s neck.

“It’s so beautiful,” he said, looking out over the beach. He intertwined their fingers without even seeming to think about it, not looking around or caring what someone might say. Billy’s nerves were better, but he still felt fear prickle at the back of his neck. Steve squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. “It’s okay,” he murmured, smiling softly. “We’re safe.” Billy flushed, but smiled, squeezing back.

The ocean reflected the sun as it crept over the horizon, sparkling in a near unearthly manner as dawn pushed through, bringing the morning in with color and light. The air was crisp, but just warm enough to keep the chill at bay. Gulls called, circling above them. Sand crunched beneath their feet as they walked along the beach, hands together, tight and woven.

Billy had never felt so safe, so loved, so _warm_.

“Wait,” he said, pulling Steve to a stop. He smiled gently at Billy, looking out at the ocean. The sand tickled along Billy’s toes, the smell hit his senses, and he could see the sun, creeping its way up into the sky. Steve looked out over the water as he teared up, wiping his eyes. He was pulled into a hug, his tears kissed away, as Steve cradled him in his arms. They stood there on the beach, relishing the fact that they were alive.

Later, when the sun crept in the window, blinding him awake from his afternoon nap, Steve grumbled unhappily. He pulled his pillow over his head, groaning.

“Stupid fucking _sun_.” He burrowed into the sheets, blankets a thing of his past, and tried to find sleep again. He whimpered, curling in on himself when the sheets were yanked off of him.

“Get up, baby,” Billy said, shaking his shoulder. “Your child is on the phone.”

“He’s not my _child_. _When_ will you be over the mom jokes?” Steve sat up, rubbing his eyes and frowning at Billy. He stretched, getting up so he could use the kitchen phone.

“Probably never,” Billy replied, a smile in his voice. Steve shot him a dark look as they moved to the kitchen, that did nothing to dampen his smile. He picked up the mustard yellow phone, yawning.

“Hey, Dustin,” Steve greeted.

“Steve! Finally!” Dustin said. “You were _supposed_ to call last night--”

“Fuck, I know,” Steve winced. “Billy and I went to a beach party and got kinda drunk--”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re living that California party life, I know,” Dustin said, his eye roll audible. “How are you?” His tone switched suddenly, all serious and worried. Steve smiled.

“I’m fine, Dustin,” he said. Billy kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. His lips brushed along Steve’s neck, making him shudder. He fluttered his fingertips over the hem of Steve’s tank top. “How are things in Hawkins?” He turned, placing a gentle kiss to Billy’s lips as Dustin spoke. Billy returned it, tongue lazily swiping along Steve’s tongue.

“Steve?” He blinked, pulled out of the kisses he had lost himself in by Dustin’s loud voice. “Steve! Stop kissing Billy and talk to me! Ugh, you get to kiss him _all the time!_ ” Steve laughed, even as Billy’s hand lifted the hem of his shirt, rough hand splaying over his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said. “Sorry I’m _in love_.” Dustin made a fake gagging sound, eliciting another laugh from Steve. “Sorry, buddy. Go ahead.” Billy kissed along Steve’s exposed shoulder before pulling back and starting up a late lunch. He let Steve’s voice wash over him, listened to his increasingly louder responses to Dustin’s girl troubles, wondering how he lucked out.

The scars that littered his hands didn’t hurt anymore, same as the ones on his body. The puckered one on his chest ached in the rain, as well as his lungs, and it was weird. It was weird, and he kind of hated it, but he was _alive_. He was here, Neil was gone, and he was with _Steve_. They were okay.

“What?!” Steve squawked. “No way! Lucas can _not_ buy Max _tampons as a gift_.”

“That is a sure fire way to get punched!” Billy yelled, wishing he could see the look on Lucas’s face when Max turned red in fury.

“Billy agrees and she’s _his sister_!” Billy smiled and kept cutting vegetables, feeling the ache in his chest melt a little bit.


End file.
